1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aesthetic water effects, and specifically toward an improved apparatus for the inclusion in molded artificial bodies of water, such as pools, jetted baths and spas to create a soothing, clear waterfall effect or other water return effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In artificial bodies of water designed for use by humans, such as swimming pools, spas and whirlpools, it is often desirable for aesthetic and soothing purposes to include some sort of waterfall and/or water return feature in the body of water. Typically such waterfall and water return embellishments are external, self-contained attachments that are added to existing bodies of water. Furthermore, it has been shown to be quite difficult to create a clear appearance to the fall and/or water return feature.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide an improved apparatus to be molded into the substrate of the containing structure of an artificial body of water, i.e., that bath vessel or other water container that creates a clear, soothing waterfall effect or other water return feature. The design is economical in that there are fewer parts for potential repair and potential leakage.